


【带斑带/带琳】花冠（四）

by CodAnadem



Category: Uchiha Madara - Fandom, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara, uchiha obito - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: R18预警。斑性转。有GB暗示。





	【带斑带/带琳】花冠（四）

四 爱し子よ  
【不要反抗了  
来吧 把一切都交给我  
只有我能让你 生存下去】  
（本章提要：小狼狗长成成狼需要一点狼王的奖励）

不过此刻所回忆起的一切，对于带土已经是很多年前的事了。在那之后他像棵飞速抽条的小树，即使得不到阳光照耀，在斑的严酷统治下也顽强地一天天长大，到十六岁时已经蹿到只比斑矮半个头了。身体的变化在带土看来倒不是那么值得注意，真正需要提起精神应对的是斑一天比一天严苛的教导，在以极高速率讲授或者说灌输文化课以外，斑也没有放松对他其他方面的严格审视。

他们在幻术空间里练体术，从一开始教导式的赤手空拳演练到手执武器正式较量，器械也从普通的苦无，到小号和大号的手里剑，再到杀伤力极强的大刀长剑。斑要他熟悉所有的武器，其中包括她自己的团扇和镰刀，但带土对镰刀有阴影，也始终利用不好那柄族中奉为神物的火焰团扇，它在斑手里攻防一体、无往而不利，带土拿着就只能狼狈地被动防御，斑曾嘲讽他拿这扇子对敌还不如夏天给自己扇扇风，所以通常情况下带土只是把扇柄的锁链给拆下来用。即使斑没有手持团扇和镰刀，大多数时候甚至什么都不用，带土还是如临大敌、一毫不敢放松地对决，因为斑永远高他几筹，随着带土能力提高，他所要争取的上限也无限提高。斑会轻松地化解你的所有招式，冷眼看穿你的破绽，在不经意间一伸腿就把你撂倒在地，把你的脸踩进淤泥里，叫你永世不得翻身。

“你太弱了，带土。”斑一只脚用力踩在带土的腹部，她懒得看他，只是抬起下巴看着洞壁冷冷道，“只凭这样的程度就想要成为我吗？”

带土满嘴灰尘和青苔，说不出话来。被斑撂倒时他摔了个狗吃礐屎，两行鼻血仰面流了一脸，眼冒金星。还被斑踩着，又疼又想吐。

斑轻嗤了一声，仿佛骤然对他失去兴趣，把那只脚从带土的肚子上拿起来，幻术解除了，带土在劫后余生的晕眩和疲惫里大口大口地喘着气。斑拄着镰刀走开，去一边的石座上缓慢地坐下。最近她总是这样行动迟缓，只有喝了带土的血才能好些，但不知为何这项供给体力或者生命力的活动进行频率越来越低，斑为了节省力量，对带土的教导基本都在幻术空间里进行。在那里她高傲、矫健、凶狠而美艳，力大无穷吊打带土，回到现实中却一天比一天苍白和消瘦，成天无力地倚靠在石座上，仿佛连起身走一走都会消耗大量精力，给人一种她随时会倒下的错觉。

带土定了一下神艰难地站起身，踉踉跄跄地走到小水潭边去喝水，被斑踩过的地方还隐隐作痛，喝了两口水就犯起胸闷恶心来。

斑懒得看他，把眼睛闭上了假寐。带土擦擦嘴角，走到石座和斑并肩坐下，石座的宽度足以容纳两三个人，带土双手放在膝盖上，规矩而拘谨地坐着，不自在地向外挪了一点，须臾又觉得太远，一屁股坐了回来。越是长大他就越提醒自己不该和斑过度靠近，却又总希望可以偶尔打破内心的拘束。他偷眼看着斑，斑这样虚弱的样子比起她惯常的一脸凶相更给人一种柔和的错觉，带土不由自主地把手放在了斑的头上，准确地说是后脑勺靠近脖颈的一小段安全区域，他不敢下重手，也不敢往下摸到斑的脖子乃至脊背，就停留在这里，轻轻地抚摸着那些翻翘的发尾。

斑睁开眼睛微微看了他一眼，很快又合上了，伸手把他的手打开：“有话快说。”

带土不知为何突然感觉愉快，他厚着脸皮又把手放回原位，在尽可能不引起斑注意的前提下更加靠近了斑，半是抱怨半是不自觉地撒娇：“坏女人，你对我下手可真狠。”

斑懒得理他，侧到一边装作睡着了。带土搜肠刮肚想找些话来说，斑都装睡不理。斑对他下手狠不是一日两日了，不理他更是常态：她只说自己想说的并且逼着带土接受，带土的那些蠢话估计一丝一毫没过过耳朵。何况他最近步入变声期，声音嘶哑难听，斑嫌弃他不愿听他说话也是很正常的事。

啊，可恶。带土不由得摸了摸自己的喉结，那里微微凸起，按压会迸出奇怪的喉音，使他听起来就像一只打鸣的小公鸡。

到底要什么时候才能长成大人呢。

他对长大有着莫名的期待，虽然是一个无时无刻不在发生的过程，但还是希望它能尽早完成。带土经常会幻想自己长大后的样子，一定是高大威猛、聪明强壮，充满了男子气概，半边脸的伤疤也只能增添自己的英俊（？），毕竟他底子很不差。总之，总之一定会是个优秀的、出色的男人吧，才不要变成斑这种样子，老奸巨猾又凶得要死，坏透顶的大人。

斑微微抬起下巴，睁开了眼睛看着他，那对显眼的卧蚕衬得她眼里没有神采，困倦异常，此刻微微眯起，像一对朦胧的月牙。她定定地看了几秒钟，突然抬起手来。

她的手隔着族袍摸上了带土的大腿。

“啊！”带土脑袋一激灵惊叫一声。那冰冷柔软的、不同于自己手的触感是如此奇异，他吓得一骨碌跳起来，满头的长毛都炸了。

“你...”带土结结巴巴，他受到了惊吓，一双眼瞪得溜圆，三勾玉在虹膜上凸出来，“你干什么？”

不同于他的惊慌，斑显得十分镇定，她的眼睛眯起，唇边露出一点小虎牙，“我饿了。”

她很自然地说。

带土怔了一下。他想起他们之间这种例行的、却因某种原因很久没有进行的特殊交流，左手臂上被咬过的地方隐隐有点痛。他看着斑慵倦的神色，喉咙不知怎么又干又热，他下意识咬了一下嘴边的缺口，哑着声音说：“你又要啃我？”

话一出口他吓了一跳，青春期的少年这一声是从未有过的嘶哑难听，该不是上次被斑逼着咽下去一个豪火球把喉咙给烧坏了吧。还是幻术里被斑打得呕血的时候？按道理说幻术里的伤害不会延续到现实中才对，但谁知道呢，她的幻术哪怕解除后痛感都会延续很久，说不定是斑故意的，她本来就是这么一个喜欢折腾别人的坏女人。

斑抬眼望着带土，细细地打量着他，她的眼神锐利，神情一扫困倦，甚至还朝他露出一个似挑衅似嘲谑的笑来：“你是我的，我啃你天经地义。”

......什、什么！

说什么我是你的......我又不是你的所属物！说这种话会叫人误会的啊！还、还说什么天经地义，她、她啃、啃.......

带土的脸要炸了，在一片虚化里怔怔地盯着斑，她眯着眼朦朦胧胧的，这样笑起来非常好看，虎牙很尖。带土出神地盯着她的虎牙，突然冒出一个奇怪的念头，幻想着斑的牙齿轻轻咬在他肩头会怎样。他不受控制地打了个颤。

斑打量他的眼神更加不对劲了，炙热又直接，看起来真像要把他一块一块地啃下去，从而永远宣誓对他的所有权一样。他不敢看那个眼神，费了好大力气把脸避开了，脸上却火燎一般地燥热起来，烫得都要滴出血。

一切都要怪这个夏天。太热了，热得不正常，门口那么厚的藤蔓都隔绝不开，居然一直热到山洞里面来。山洞里的气氛也不对，完全不对，让带土有点惶恐，想逃离却又隐隐期待着迈不动腿。眼前花了一下，是三勾玉失明的前兆吗，但还不至于这么快吧，一定是山洞里太热了，对，热，还是热，这冷得像鬼住的石洞怎么这么热？是什么时候开始这么热呢？无法排遣的热让带土觉得焦躁，好像胸口有什么东西在鼓动，像一只脱壳的小鸟要破膛而出。他后背渗了一点汗，紧密地黏住厚重的族服，他把视线集中在斑的身上，发现斑已经站起身来，向他走近了一步，她向他伸出的手优美而消瘦。

“来，过来。”她说，“到我这儿来。”

她从来不肯轻易叫他名字，对他说得最多的一句话就是“过来”，好像他没有名字，是一只随便呼来喝去的小狗。带土对此十分抓狂，他有时候怀疑斑是不是老昏了头根本记不得他名字。然而事实显然相反，斑还耳聪目明，正式喊他名字都是在一些重要的场合，与平常迥异的语气会让带土背后一寒，仿佛逃学被老师抓包，然后就是铺天盖地的一顿暴揍，拳拳到肉，别看斑衰弱成这样子，她的手劲大得很。

尽管腹诽着，带土还是受了蛊惑一般站住了，抬腿向斑走了一步，挨着她坐下来，习惯性地抬起手臂凑到斑的唇边，供她咬噬。下一刻斑就会把有着熟悉温度的嘴唇凑过来，那锋利的牙齿会刺透他的皮肤，温热的舌头吮吸血肉：斑低着头喝血，带土就能好好地看着她，这是他极少数能如此近距离地，或者说是亲密无间地和斑接触的时候。斑却没有凑上来，带土下意识地也低头看了看。他的右半边身体已经与人造体完全融合，惨白柔韧，斑生气的时候也不知拧断了多少次，马上就有一只新的白绝冒出来补上；他的左臂呈现出属于人类躯体的肉色，因为常年不见天日而略微苍白，上面布满了斑的牙印。斑低垂眼睛看着这只手，嫌弃地把头别开了。

胸口冷却了些许，那扑扑跳的东西也终于安份了点，一股无名火起，带土为自己流血掉肉还要被嫌而感到委屈愤怒，或者不如说是为自己先前的想入非非全是自作多情而委屈愤怒，他咬牙切齿地盯着斑，愤然从牙缝里挤出几个字：“不吃算了。”站起来抽身就走，为什么总要供这个老女人撕咬发泄啊，他受够了。

“回来。”斑的声音在身后响起，“我说过让你走了吗？”

不然你还要怎样？带土感觉一股血气直往上冲，猛地一回头张嘴正要骂斑，就被斑一把拽过去，侧腰一下子磕在坚硬冰冷的石座边缘，硌得生疼。带土这下一点别的心思都没有了，用力抹了一把痛出来的泪花，朝斑大吼：“你干什么啊！”

最后一个“啊”还在喉咙里盘旋，带土这下是彻底地哑掉了。在前一秒钟里斑已经将他的族袍撩到了大腿，下一秒斑把脸凑上去，在他原本身体那边大腿内侧，不轻不重地咬了下去。

带土彻底熄火了。

一百一千一万种思绪和想法在他脑子里烟花一样地，不，烟雾弹一样地，像一大片杀伤力最强的炸礐弹那样地，如果他早几年认识迪达拉就一定会说如同自有生命以来一万个永恒里无数的究极艺术那样地，轰轰烈烈地爆炸了。

带土直到深夜才勉强睡着，此前翻来覆去几百次，脸上挂着浓浓的黑眼圈，心里长满大大的问号。斑这个坏女人在咬了他那一口后倒是毫无心理负担地睡着了，带土盯着她的剪影咬牙切齿，也不知道她那时发现他起反应没有。她那一口咬在大腿内侧嫩礐肉上，倒还不至于太靠近腿礐根；似乎是戏谑地而非认真地咬了那么一口，否则带土流着血就不大可能有反应了；何况如果她发觉了，一定会大肆嘲笑他，使他在白绝和卷卷绝们面前丢尽脸面，他在斑面前早就没脸可丢了。

斑为什么要做这种事呢？

他尽可能悄无声息地搓洗着黏湿的裤子，忍不住胡思乱想。

要是她知道的话——

“带土，”她会说，从上往下冷漠地俯视着他，“你以为你是谁？你就是我养的宠物，是我的属有品，我闲来没事逗逗你玩，你怎么就敢起这种想法？”

“带土，”她会说，“我养你到这么大，又是你的老师，喝你两口血天经地义，你居然有这种反应？该说我揍得你还不够？还是你想被我直接砍死在这里？”

带土想着愈发愧疚自责了，整张脸连着耳根脖子红成一片，所幸一片黑暗之中并不显眼，而且斑早就睡着了。她似乎并不以此为意，就仿佛心血来潮一样戏弄了他，她舔过那一小片皮肤的舌头湿热柔软，轻轻咬下的牙齿在叫人清醒之外更有一种很异样的感觉，带土回想起来从头到脚一哆嗦，某个该死的地方又不受控制地精神起来，他不得不拿手压住，花了好大的工夫才让自己平静下来。

他总觉得这样很奇怪，不像是他平日里和斑相看两厌的模式，但以斑过后一把将他推开的平淡反应来看，斑并不太把这当一回事。

想不通。不明白。

……对你来说，我到底算什么呢？

他没能思考太久，因为不久之后天明了，斑从石座上悠悠转醒，又在呼喝带土去给她洗头发擦脸。因为心里有鬼，带土根本不敢看斑的脸，他怕又被斑迷惑而一发不可收拾，何况清晨正是最兴奋的时候。斑却一直盯着他，眯着眼睛像要在他脸上看出两个洞来，带土加快速度干完了活，找借口走开了。不多会吃了饭，又是例行的学习时间，今天带土心不在焉，然而由于爆风乱舞——这个火遁术式是他自己取的，为了和斑的龙炎放歌相对应——已经掌握熟练，他最后给斑演示的时候表现还不错。斑露出满意的神色，罕见地夸奖了他。做到这一步，掌握了阴阳遁并将以空间术法为代表的术式学到收放自如，世上基本就没几个人可以拦阻他了。

“乖孩子。”当将一切术法都教给他后，斑少见地露出了笑容，伸手摸着他头顶，“你需要一些奖励。”

什么奖励？带土心不在焉，只是由她牵着坐到了石座上，看见座位四面浮现出嫣红的神树花朵，就知道已处在幻术空间里。斑的手柔软清凉，手指纤细，就这样和带土的扣在一起，加上她身上似有若无的香味，使他有些晕晕乎乎了。斑仿佛心情很好的样子，看了他一会，突然问：“有心事？”

“啊，没，没有。”带土慌忙否认，极力让自己显得更正常和稳重一点。为了显得自然，他瞥了一下斑的眼睛，又火速把视线移开。斑真不愧是举世闻名的瞳术大家，宇智波一族的登峰造极者，只是飞快地看她一眼就有要被吸进去的感觉，她的眼神幽深，此刻注目带土，说不出是什么表情。

“你......昨天梦到我了？”

斑脸上的表情很奇异，看着带土的眼神复杂难言。

带土吓得头发炸了。他见鬼一样瞪着斑，嗫嚅着说不出一句话，才明白是刚才他们眼神对接时候斑查看了他的记忆。他的脸刷的通红起来，还隐约冒着蒸汽，仔细看才知道是额头滴下来的汗，流到脸颊就被蒸发。出乎他意料地，斑并没有被冒犯的不悦，她正直视他的双眼，见此一幕不禁笑了起来。斑的面容是不辨男女的俊美，神清骨秀，同时又笼罩着一层艳丽的神采，尤其是当她不经意地显露笑容，眼睛微微眯起，连那两条大大的卧蚕都显得慵懒妩媚异常。此刻正是如此，带土隐约知道斑也许十分好看，他自己平时看着也觉得很舒服，但此刻感觉尤为不一样，他暂时忘记了自己的窘迫，因为看呆了。

“怎么回事？”斑问他。

这一声把他拉回了现实，他狼狈地把视线移开，低着头狠狠搓揉着发皱的袍角，耳根发热着嗫嚅地说，“......还不就是你，昨天你......咬那里。我不是故意的，你这个坏女人，你为什么不咬手臂？明明牙印都已经长好了......”

他越说声音越小，到后来简直说不下去，眼前的场景太尴尬，他恨不得一头撞死了好。或者是，或者是大步跑着逃出去；然而斑的幻术比他更高层级，她不解除幻术空间，他就得待在这里听任发落。斑的手摸上了他的脸，把他额角一缕乱翘的头发理好。

“这样说来你也到年纪了啊。”她和缓地说，“那我就教你一下吧，傻小子。”

带土瞪大了眼睛，看起来十分滑稽，他大概理解了斑说这话的含义，但又不敢深想。

她，她在说什么？教、教、教什么......？

斑没有给他反应的时间。“我们宇智波一向是由年长者为年轻人教授这种事，你能得我教导，应该感到荣幸才对。”斑的笑容里含着一丝妩媚，她像说什么平常的话语一样镇定，泛红的眼角微微上挑看着带土，极慢极慢地将一缕鬓发别到了耳后，这个简单的动作看得带土身体僵硬，呼吸急促起来。

“没办法啊，要成为我的话，不学会这种事怎么行呢？”斑慢吞吞地说，凑上来轻轻啮咬他的嘴唇，带土浑身僵住了。他无法描绘此时的心情因为世界不存在了，或者说是行将毁灭的那一瞬，一千万座火山一起喷发，继而是海啸，大地隆隆地崩毁起来。斑把嘴唇贴上来，就这样和他亲密无间地磨蹭着交叠，柔软火热的舌头钻进他嘴里，把整个口腔都塞满，缠绵地相互吮礐吸着，像两条快要熔化的蛇在炭火里交颈。“放轻松，”斑在接礐吻间隙含糊又有点不耐地说，拿手去抚摸带土的胸腹和腰侧，带土的注意力果然一下被转移了。斑把他搂得更紧，身体曲线紧紧相贴，隆起柔软的触感让带土心迷神乱，“小鬼……你只需要好好学就行了，把我教给你的全都学会。”

什、什么叫要成为你就得学会这种事情！你很擅长这种事吗！

带土头昏眼花，心里疯狂吐槽着，脸上的期待神情却出卖了他，他们啃了半天嘴巴终于分开了，斑推他一把，他晃了一下，就背靠着石座扶手往后慢慢仰躺下去，在斑的引导下分开了双腿，继而更加往两边分开了一点。斑爬坐到他身上来，他的手由另一双手引握着轻轻放在斑髋骨，斑双腿分开跨坐在他腰上。斑重得很，压得带土有点喘不过气来，然而这都不重要。斑笑了一声，伸手把目标从遮蔽的衣料里剥出来，轻轻地握住了他，再收拢了一点，带土惊叫一声，浑身的血液都沸腾起来，往膨胀的地方汇流。

斑草草给他套礐弄了几下，因为以那个东西的状态来看已经不需要太多的准备工作，就这样已经让带土短促地尖叫，狼狈粗重地喘息着，他以前从没有过这种感觉。斑眯着眼看他，即使长期居住在山洞，缺乏阳光和营养，少年依然呈现出了不符合十六岁的强壮。她舔了舔嘴唇，搂着他的脖子慢慢地坐了下去。

斑两臂环住他后颈，往他身上坐，轻轻地喘气和隐忍地抽气交替进行，一点一点推进直到小腿终于得以贴在地面，在此期间带土一直“啊啊”地惊叫着，声音高高低低，难以自抑地变了调。等她终于完成那个最后的、猛烈的下坐，斑咬住嘴唇搂着他适应了一会，才止住微微的发抖。带土感觉自己要昏过去了，眼前一片黑白雪花，什么都看不见了，也叫不出来，只有进入一个高热紧窒的地方带来的奇妙触感被放大了无数倍。他无意识地仰着脖子，大张着嘴巴喘气，斑低下头来贴着脸和他接礐吻，一行热热咸咸的液体从他鼻孔里流下来，斑嫌弃地把他脸推开。

“脏死了。”

意识模糊中似乎听到她这样说，话音里又好像带了笑。和让人窒息的内体的高温不同，斑的手指凉沁沁的，用力擦过他的脸，把那些因激动而喷涌的液体擦掉，抹在他自己的胸口上。

眼前只有一片黑白。

黑、白、黑、白。黑色，白色。

斑的头发漆黑，斑的脸庞雪白。斑的手指拂过他有如冰雪，斑的身体内部如漆黑滚烫的甜蜜地狱。

斑上下起伏着......

如大海一般温柔而汹涌地包裹......夕阳下的大海，滚烫地涌动，金红色的浪潮，粼粼的波光......海浪翻卷......吞噬......

世界的光明，无限的亮光和温暖......汇聚，光球翻滚，火焰燃烧，前所未有地膨胀，膨大直到那爆裂的一瞬间——

啊、啊、啊，斑，斑啊！

地心开裂，岩浆喷涌，无意识地念叨着斑的名字，他就这么交代了出来，在反应过来后羞赧得缩成一团。斑却觉得十分正常，她继续起坐，扯着迷迷糊糊的他又啃又咬，很快带土就又兴奋了起来，这次他掌握了一点经验，头脑清醒了点，也就知道怎么去配合斑、照顾斑的感受，斑压住了他，咬住了他唇上的缺口用力吸礐吮，带土也不甘示弱，奋力回礐吻。他想起当年摸了斑后背被暴打的事，此刻有一点赌气又带点报复的愿望，拿手在斑的后背上一通乱摸，被斑一把抓住甩开，警告性地瞪着他，怒道:“说了多少次，不要摸礐我的后背！”她眼圈红红的，胸口起伏，看起来气得不轻的样子，带土登时热情一冷，整个人都灰扑扑起来。斑又瞪着他，终于叹了一声，态度软化了些许，捉着他的手轻轻放在自己颈背的交接处，低声说，“轻点摸，不要乱动。”带土惊愕地睁大了眼睛，无意识地张大嘴，斑嫌弃他这副蠢样，拿手拧着他脸道:“少给我得意，就这一次，下不为例。”

斑让他摸后背也许是有私心的，因为不同于先前严厉的态度，在带土新奇地小心翼翼地抚摸时她已经微微颤抖，带土发现了这一点，于是加重力度从脖颈往下顺着脊椎一把摸到尾，斑急促地叫了一声，浑身剧烈发抖着抱紧了带土的脖子，某个地方疯狂收缩着，使带土的感觉愈发鲜明炙热。他很快就掌握了技巧，一边高频率地动腰一边加重抚摸斑的脊背，斑被他弄得眼圈都红了，喘礐息的声音也变了调，直到最后时刻来临前一秒瘫礐软在他身上。带土搂着她，搂紧这个从未有过地柔软和甜蜜、浅浅呼吸散发礐情礐欲的斑，以极高的频率进行最后冲刺，斑喘息连连惊呼不已，在连同脊背一起暴风骤雨般的双重刺激之下，整个人几乎是无力地听任摆布了，平日里根本不可能看到这一面。

她真的好软，好热，把带土严严实实裹得快要熔化，带土在这一刻忘掉是她要吃掉自己还是自己要吃了她，他只是把她的腿高高地架起来，忘情地、尽可能深重地一下下与她结合，十六岁的少年已经有不输于成人的体格，撞得斑声音渐渐带上了哭腔，却在最后关头找回了一点理智。“不准在里面，”当他即将被欲礐望完全吞没之际，斑费力地扯着他汗淋淋的额发，红着眼睛用气音警告道，“你刚才已经......我可不想......嗯、呃、你停一下......多弄出，啊......什么麻烦......”

带土在释放的前一刻硬生生忍住了，委屈地把小带土拔了出来，因为不能彻底舒畅而哑着嗓子对斑说：“我都快要......”斑没等他再说什么傻话，很快说：“我帮你弄出来。”他们两个本来有八分相像，如同中间横放了一面镜子那般抚礐弄着彼此的身体，斑的技巧很高超，带土张大嘴失神喘礐息着等待，一不小心瞥到斑分开的腿礐间，此刻正往外淌着什么黏黏的有颜色的液体，那是他之前那次弄进里面的东西，斑以他的身体为布，以自己的双手为笔，低着头拿笔认真地交替创作着，神情一丝不苟而五官带着餍足后一片潮红的妩媚艳丽，这幅画面刺激得带土把持不住，抽搐了一下，失控了。

他们满足而疲累地相互拥抱着倒在石座上，石座冰冷硌人，也被他们焐热了，带土的手甚至还放在斑的背上，斑一时没力气打开他。就这样相拥着不知躺了多久，带土感觉自己在梦游，也不知道是睡着了没有，仿佛是许久才恢复了神智，斑还在睡，窝在他怀里，他伸开手臂尽力圈住了斑。他抚摸着斑汗湿的额发，看着斑睡梦里长长贴服在眼睑、又随着呼吸轻轻抖颤的睫毛，屏住呼吸睡意全无，平复着兴奋的心情怜爱地拥紧了斑，一边隐隐遗憾着，早知道就该早点、应该在第一回梦到了斑时就和她这样那样的，斑这么热情，一定不会拒绝，在他嘴唇上啃的那一下就是明证。他伸手摸了摸下嘴唇那个缺，都被斑咬出血了，有点钝痛但更多是麻麻的。斑不知什么时候醒了，带着困意抬起眼看他，那神情又困倦又满足还有点轻微的笑意，带土的脸又有点发红，于是低下头亲密地贴着斑的脸，把斑蒸出来的一点汗蹭掉。

“基本合格。”斑笑了，伸出手指抹过他的脸，调笑道:“虽然是个小鬼，你在这方面还算有点天赋。”带土的脸一下子火辣辣的，这、这算什么话！她怎么什么都敢说啊……

“你怎么这么熟练啊。”回想起刚才斑的精湛技术，他有点别扭，赌气似的轻轻咬着斑的耳朵说，“你下次不能再这么随随便便......做这种事了。”斑伸手把他的两片嘴唇从自己的耳廓用力拧下来，拧得带土唔唔唔地求救。“不过是幻术里睡睡而已，你还当真了。”斑瞥了他一眼说，脸上露出惯常可恶的嘲笑，在他看来就像一个魔鬼，真想用力把她给弄死。

带土失望极了，愤愤然地想斑就是随便戏弄他吧，“不过是幻术里睡睡而已”，这是人说的话吗！他再怎么迟钝懵懂，也知道这是只有最亲密的人才能做的事，所以当斑提出要教导他时他尽管害羞，也几乎是立马就兴奋和期待了起来，他以为这是……斑把他当做……，或者是别的什么最亲爱的人的标志，事后才发现自己真是傻透了，斑始终把他看做一个无力反抗的小鬼，放在股掌间拨弄玩耍罢了，就像她自己说的，随便睡睡而已。一刻钟前有多狂喜，现在就有多沮丧，他把脸整个埋进了被子，闷闷地一动也不动，直到斑把小腿搁上了他的肚子，踢了踢他的腰侧，“喂，起来洗澡了。”

带土不理她，缩了缩，面对着里侧闷闷的不动。斑不耐烦了，一把把他的脸扳过来，看清他表情后说:“你那是什么表情，好像你才是被礐睡的那个一样。”

我…我不是被礐睡的那个吗！就、就算……可是你真的很熟练啊！

说归说，次日斑仍然不肯放过带土，天才蒙蒙亮时一个对视就把他带进了幻术。带土还没完全醒，加上对昨天的事耿耿于怀，本来不想理斑，面朝石座里面继续睡。斑一把把睡得迷迷糊糊的他翻过来按住，捧着他的脸去啃他的嘴唇，长长的睫毛扫在带土脸上，温热的呼吸相融、唇齿相触，加上不着片礐缕的大腿有意无意隔着肌肤磨蹭，带土和小带土一下就精神了。他还想装模作样地挣扎两把，斑一把把他掀翻骑了上去。“带土，你是我的，你就是我，”不顾他虚情假意的抗议，斑一边动着，一边冷笑道，“我x你是理所应当的事。”

接下来的日子以此为模板进行着。自那天以后斑似乎发现了他的新价值，想睡的时候就来把他睡一睡，哪怕是半夜带土睡得正香，她也能把他从被子里拖出来逼着他起舞。睡完毫不留恋拔腿就走，导致每次结束后带土都会抱着被子在原地消沉一会，心里说不出来的滋味，明明没有吃亏却郁闷得很。但下一次斑向他展露笑颜，挤一挤卧蚕，随便勾勾小手指，他又没出息地几步跑过去了。即使嘴上不承认，他心里知道自己的期待，更别提斑在这方面是个很不错的伙伴和老师。还有，有时候他们两个的角色会反过来，带土刚开始感觉很奇怪又有点难受，于是十分抵触、拼命挣扎，但在斑用行动、用那些花样百出的器具铁石心肠地示范了几次后也就自暴自弃、随她折腾了。那可是斑啊，那个宇智波斑，她想要干什么，没人能阻止得了的。就这样安慰着自己接受现实，带土在和斑斗智斗勇中一天天锻炼出了强壮的身体和心脏，真是严师出高徒，师恩如海，感谢老师栽培。


End file.
